Rebecca White
|played by = Emily Head |occupation = Joint Company Manager at Home Farm Estate (2016-)}} Rebecca White is Lawrence White's daughter and Chrissie White's half-sister. She is also the mother of Sebastian White. Biography 1986-2015: Childhood and affair with Robert Rebecca White was born on 25th October 1986 to Lawrence and Ellen White. Lawrence had doubts about Rebecca's paternity due to his and Ellen's open marriage, although he always hoped Rebecca was his biological daughter. Despite the doubts, Lawrence raised Rebecca and her elder sister Chrissie as his own children, even though he was aware Chrissie couldn't be his biological daughter. In 2011, Ellen passed away after a battle with cancer. The following year, Rebecca began a relationship with Chrissie's boyfriend Robert Sugden, and ended up pregnant with his child around the time Robert and Chrissie got engaged, although she had an abortion. Rebecca felt guilty for betraying her sister so went travelling. She failed to attend Chrissie and Robert's wedding in February 2015, making the excuse that her flight was cancelled. Lawrence, Chrissie and Lachlan made trips to visit Rebecca throughout 2015, with Chrissie and Lachlan staying with her in the aftermath of the helicopter crash, caused by Chrissie, which claimed three lives. 2016-2017: Arrival in Emmerdale In October 2016, Robert, who was now divorced from Chrissie, called Rebecca and informed her that Chrissie wasn't Lawrence's biological daughter and Lawrence had changed his will. He explained Lachlan had shot Lawrence, setting up Robert's brother Andy in the process. Rebecca was shocked, as her family had neglected to mention any of this to her. Rebecca surprised her family, and traumatized the villagers, by arriving at Home Farm, unannounced, in a helicopter. After becoming reacquainted with her family, Rebecca slapped Robert in front of Chrissie, but later met up with her co-conspirator to assure him Chrissie was convinced by her act. Robert managed to persuade Rebecca to take a DNA test, so Rebecca secretly took a hair from a comb in Lawrence drawer and sent it off for testing. Whilst waiting for the results, Rebecca tried to get Lachlan to confide in her. Later, she called Robert to Home Farm and tried to seduce him, but Robert backed away, revealing that he loved his boyfriend Aaron Dingle despite Rebecca reminding him that Lawrence would be retiring soon, and they could take over. Robert returned to Home Farm, where Rebecca tried it on with him yet again and this time he responded to her kiss, only to tell her that it had proved she meant nothing to him now. Lachlan secretly listened in as Rebecca and Robert talked about their previous affair. A few days later, Rebecca asked for Robert's help in getting what she was entitled to, if Lawrence is her real father, offering him 20% of what she got on top of Andy's freedom. On Rebecca's 30th birthday, Lachlan revealed Robert and Rebecca's affair to Chrissie in The Woolpack. Chrissie slapped Rebecca - only to get slapped back by Rebecca. Lawrence ushered the warring sisters home where Rebecca admitted she was aware of the doubts surrounding her paternity, and knew the truth about the shooting and Lawrence's history with Ronnie Hale. Lawrence intercepted the DNA results and told Rebecca they could continue to live without knowing, but Rebecca couldn't. Rebecca was delighted, and Chrissie put out when the results revealed Rebecca was Lawrence's biological daughter. Rebecca announced that she was sticking around to protect Lawrence from Chrissie and Lachlan. Rebecca manipulated Lachlan into thinking Robert had found evidence incriminating him in Lawrence's shooting and followed him to the stream where evidence was concealed. Chrissie realised what Rebecca was up to, and confronted her outside The Woolpack. When Rebecca attempted to walk away, a scuffle ensued, resulting in Rebecca hitting her head and being knocked unconscious. Chrissie and Lachlan fled the scene with the evidence. Rebecca was found by Doug Potts but before she went to hospital, she headed to the family's bonfire party and exposed the truth about Lawrence's shooting and Andy's innocence to the villagers. Rebecca managed to persuade Lachlan to confess to the shooting and subsequently he was sentenced to five months imprisonment for perverting the course of justice. Chrissie blamed Rebecca for her son being behind bars. Their feud intensified when Chrissie withheld their mother's wedding ring and accused Rebecca of stealing it. This caused another scuffle between the pair and Chrissie fell over a banister, onto a glass table. At hospital Chrissie told Rebecca that she was going to tell the police that she intended to murder her but Lawrence discovered Chrissie's plan and ordered Rebecca and Chrissie to sort out their differences and not get the police involved. 2017: Pregnancy Rebecca enjoyed a brief fling with Ross Barton and also slept with Robert whilst Aaron was in prison. Aaron's mother Chas discovered Rebecca slept with Robert and slapped her but didn't tell Aaron about Robert's infidelity. A few weeks later, Rebecca discovered she was pregnant and was unsure which man was the father of her unborn child. She concluded Robert must've been the man who got her pregnant as she and Ross had used protection. Robert asked Rebecca to terminate her pregnancy, and Rebecca initially agreed but she was unable to have the procedure at that time. Ross was unaware he wasn't the father of Rebecca's child and followed her to the abortion clinic where he saw Robert and Rebecca together and figured out that Robert had gotten Rebecca pregnant so he began to blackmail Robert. The following month Rebecca had another appointment at the abortion clinic but didn't attend as she realised she wanted to keep the baby. Rebecca confided in Chrissie that she was pregnant with Robert's baby and Chrissie was surprisingly supportive of her sister. Robert had told Aaron about sleeping with Rebecca and the pregnancy but they were both under the impression that she had had a termination. During an awkward meeting in The Woolpack, Robert grabbed Rebecca by her jacket so Chrissie blurted out that Rebecca was still pregnant shocking both Robert and Aaron. Robert was adamant that he didn't want anything to do with the baby. Robert's sister Victoria Barton was upset that Rebecca didn't tell her Robert was the father of her baby but tried to persuade her to allow Robert to be part of the child's life. During the confrontation, Rebecca suddenly started experiencing stomach cramps and was rushed to hospital. The baby was okay and the cramps were likely due to stress so Rebecca decided to get away for a while. Rebecca returned a few weeks later and arranged to stay with Victoria at Keepers Cottage. After having her first scan, Rebecca tried to resolve things with Robert and asked him to go on the baby's birth certificate so their child would know where they came from but Robert was indifferent and didn't want to talk about things. Quotes "What? None of you ever seen a helicopter before?" (first line) "Not totally gay then... Dad?" (To Lawrence White after finding out that he is her biological Dad) See Also *Full list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters Category:1986 births Category:2016 debuts Category:White family Category:Residents of Home Farm Category:Current characters Category:Home Farm employees Category:Guests of The Grange B&B